bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Savior Shera
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40505 |no = 767 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 62 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 90 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 7, 70 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 90 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 55 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 98, 105, 112, 119, 126, 133, 140, 147 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former disciple who decided to turn against the gods in order to walk alongside humans. Teaming up with her human companions to defeat the ancient dragon, they headed together towards Bariura. Once the swordsman and the queen challenged the dragon anew, her former disciple friend discovered a dark presence behind the ancient creature. It is said that the disciple then asked Shera to live on with the humans she had sworn to protect while flashing a smile on her face. Once the dragon had been defeated and a newly opened gate began to swallow everything, Shera shed tears of sadness whilst thinking of the future that awaited the humans and her friends. |summon = I still have precious friends. I want to protect them. The is no greater joy in life for me. |fusion = I want to thank you sincerely for always helping me. Humans are truly splendid creatures. |evolution = Behold. As long as people enforce their will, they can become this strong. | hp_base = 4249 |atk_base = 1531 |def_base = 1497 |rec_base = 1416 | hp_lord = 6146 |atk_lord = 2060 |def_lord = 2019 |rec_lord = 1921 | hp_anima = 6889 |rec_anima = 1723 |atk_breaker = 2258 |def_breaker = 1821 |atk_guardian = 1862 |def_guardian = 2217 |rec_guardian = 1822 |def_oracle = 1920 | hp_oracle = 5849 |rec_oracle = 2218 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 15 |ls = Magical Sanctuary |lsdescription = Reduction in BB gauge required to activate BB & adds chance of small reduction in damage taken |lsnote = 20% reduction in BB gauge required, 10% chance to reduce 20% of damage taken |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Bolt Ignition |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 440 |sbb = Caladbolg |sbbdescription = 26 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & boosts Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% boost to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 21 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 330 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40504 |evointo = 40506 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Shera3 }}